Lavendar's Birthday
by Airise
Summary: It's the Teiko's and Yosen's Center's birthday! What do GOM have in plan for their beloved sweet-tooth guy? Don't own anything


**A/N : I just** **realized I missed his birthday! And there's not many stories on him, too! Anyways, this is a birthday-fiction for Murasakibara Atsushi! Happy belated birthday, purple boy!**

* * *

Aomine was sleeping soundlessly when his cellphone rang. Lazily, he reached for the cellphone on the study desk near his bed with his right hand whilen eyes still closed.

"Hello?" His voice was slurred, but still understandable. We could say he's ignoring whatever the other side was saying because his phone slowly lowered down from his ear to his cheek to his lips. That happened until….Aomine suddenly woke up like a zombie resurrected from their graveyards and ended up fell from his bed, completely awake right now.

If there's one word to describe his face at the moment, it would be heinous.

Immediately, he made a call to the other four of the Miracles. At first, their reactions were pretty much the same when he mentioned something about celebrating Murasakibara's birthday. Some of them even sighed when they imagined their monthly allowance would be gone in a second when it involved the purple-haired giant. But those reactions were replaced with awful and agony groans when Aomine mentioned about a certain person who'd like to bake a cake for Murasakibara and wanted the rest of the Miracles to come as part of the celebration.

"We need backup if we want to still see the sunset by the end of the day."

All five agreed.

* * *

Momoi was in her kitchen when the doorbell rang. Smiling big, she washed her floury hands and made way towards the door. Colourful heads were greeting her with fake happy expressions on their face.

"Hello, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted her even with Aomine's shielding him.

Momoi, excited to hear her crush's voice, pushed Aomine aside and hugged Kuroko till death (thanks to her big bust).

"I assumed you haven't forgotten about us, Satsuki."

The pink-haired manager stiffened at the firm voice. She immediately released Kuroko from her grasp and invited everyone's in.

"Kagamin's here too?! And who's this guy?" Momoi was referring to the raven-haired behind Kagami.

"…Yeah. The more, the merry, right?" Aomine scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't look at Momoi in the eyes. I mean, he couldn't possibly told her that Kagami was here as a backup to save them from dying.

"He's Tatsu." Kagami introduced them. "This is Momoi."

"Yeah, I know. Atsushi told me about her."

"Oh. Mukkun's friend." Momoi just smiled and closed the door behind her and went back to kitchen to bake a cake after saying, "Make yourself at home."

After the six of the sure that Momoi was out of their range of hearing, Aomine began whispering. "You have to make sure Satsuki didn't finish the cake. We would be dead for sure!" He started to travel to the moment where Momoi served them with uncut lemonade during Inter-High against Seirin last year.

"I have to agree with Aomine. Momoi's cooking is beyond edible." Midorima pushed up his glass. Aomine's call this morning was really disturbing. He had today's lucky item like he usually does, but he knew that even luck won't be able to save him if worse comes to worst.

"That's why I invited Kagami-kun. He has a decent cooking skill."

Kagami sweatdropped. He couldn't believe Kuroko called this an emergency. But, from how they were saying about her cooking, he could only conclude one thing. Momoi's cooking skill is on par, if not worse than Seirin's coach's.

"Taiga." Kagami turned to the other red-haired. No matter how many times it has been, he's still nervous around Akashi. "Since Tetsuya recommended you, I will let you handle this."

Translation : If we died today, I'll find you in hell and kill you again.

Kagami gulped. He could hear the snipping sound although he's not entirely sure where's the scissors. "I…will try my best." Himuro just chuckled mentally seeing how serious the prodigies of basketball when it comes to a single girl's cooking skill.

* * *

Murasakibara was eating his Umaibo when he received a call from Akashi, asking him to come down to Momoi's place. He sighed lazily because one, his parents bought him more snacks since it's his birthday and two, there are no practice today because his coach wanted him to celebrate.

But, it's Akashi. And everyone knew Murasakibara never opposed him.

So, he's here, in front of Momoi's door. Before he could press the doorbell, Himuro's already opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Muro-chin? What are you doing here?"

Himuro didn't reply. But he did asked the giant to step down to his eye level. Murasakibara reluctant at first, but when Himuro promised to buy him snacks, he agreed without a second thought. Himuro covered Murasakibara's eyes with a blindfold and led him into the house as a guide.

Finally, they reached the living room. Himuro sat Murasakibara's down on a couch. After he told the giant could take his blindfold off, what awaited him was a sight of his former teammates and snacks all over the table.

All courtesy was from Akashi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA-KUN/MURASAKIBARA/ATSUSHI/MUKKUN!"

He didn't really care about the wishes as his eyes laid onto the variety of snacks. "This is for me?" Murasakibara asked the rhetoric question. Aside from him, who else could it be for?

"Yep, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise waved his hands right and left, without any purpose.

"The cake looked sweet!" He's already drooling over the colourful cake. The white icing with strawberries and raspberries on top complimented the star and heart-shaped sprinkles were all over the cake.

"And I baked the cake myself!"

Murasakibara stopped his track when he heard that. His face was…..weird. He turned to the Miracles and Himuro, asking to be saved, but failed.

'_Is that…' _He was thinking of something when he looked closely at his friends' outfits.

"Dig in, Mukkun!" Momoi interrupted him. Hestitantly, he blew the candle after made a wish (because Kise was nagging him about it) and cut a slice and put it on his plate. Slowly, he cut a bite of the slice and put it in his mouth. The rest were nervous (except for Akashi) for his reactions.

"How…is it?"

"It tasted weird." Murasakibara honesty commented. It's not enough to kill (thank Kagami!) but not enough to keep him going from finishing the whole cake. Momoi sat on her emo corner after she heard that. Midorima was mumbling something like I-knew-it-was-a-bad-idea and Kise was wailing alongside Momoi.

"Atsushi." Himuro called for him for a sidebar, away from the rest. "Take a look at this." Himuro showed him his digital camera of different shots of the Miracles, including Kagami while they were preparing the cake.

Kuroko messed up the batter so they had to start it all over again, Kise and Momoi were fighting about the dough (it went flying due to the force from both side!) and the theme, Akashi was applying the filler between the cake with his scissors on his left hand (nobody dared to get near him) and Midorima carefully did the decorations using cake piping (some of them off-track because Momoi wanted to do it too but no one would let her).

"They did this for me?" _'That explained the trace of flour and egg-shell I saw on their clothes.'_

Himuro nodded. "They were saying how their hands weren't made for this kind of stuff but they still made it for you."

Murasakibara genuinely smiled. He turned back to face the deadly living room, or more accurately the cake to have another bite. "It doesn't taste that weird now I have a second bite."

Momoi and Kise recovered from their depressions, Midorima was caught smiling, and Akashi dropped his scissors after hearing the giant.

Maybe, for today, it's not that bad to leave his peaceful room and loving snacks at home for this kind of celebration.


End file.
